


Bug Hunt

by fandom_Xenophilia, Skjelle



Series: Midi, 2 lvl [9]
Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Action, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjelle/pseuds/Skjelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>в игре Hero's Duty есть только разрушенные лаборатории и кибер-жуки, убивающие все живое, пожирающие оружие и размножающиеся. Но что они делают, когда в игре нет Игрока?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bug Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Фандом: [Ральф](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A0%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C%D1%84_%28%D0%BC%D1%83%D0%BB%D1%8C%D1%82%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BC%29)  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: [кибер-жук](http://i.imgur.com/k7EAeFq.jpg)/[десантник](http://i.imgur.com/JlcNJ7K.png)  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: экшн  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: рекомендуется к просмотру [это видео](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qWM_7zYNx6s) для осознания масштаба событий  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Bug Hunt"

_"Они понятия не имеют, что они в игре. Все что они умеют – это жрать, убивать, размножаться!"_

Бронепоезд подкатил к платформе высадки, и десантники, лениво переговариваясь, потопали наружу. Джеффри внимательно проводил всех взглядом и поднялся с места последним. Как младший сержант и доверенное лицо сержанта Калхун, он ревностно следил за порядком. Игра не должна прерваться из-за того, что кто-то забудет выйти на своей станции, и общая численность отряда окажется недостаточной для защиты Игрока.

Сценарий раскручивался как по нотам. Десантники стояли навытяжку, захлопнув забрала, игровой бот внимал речи сержанта, а затем Калхун передернула затвор бластера, и в голове у Джефри начался обратный отсчет. 

Три, два, один, открытие главного шлюза.

Мертвенная зелень хлынула в десантный отсек. 

– Впере-ед!

Сержант и игровой бот рванули первыми.

Десантники слаженно заорали и понеслись следом. 

Джеффри страстно хотелось вырваться вперед, чтобы крошить жуков направо и налево, однако он придерживался раз и навсегда выработанной с сержантом стратегии: оставаться в хвосте, следить, чтобы в игре не происходило неожиданных и неприятных случайностей. Ведь жуки не знают, что каждый раз игра запускается заново, позволяя им вырваться на волю из лабораторий. Для них нет перерывов, когда можно снять броню и выпить пива в соседней игровой машине. У этих паразитов каждая битва – настоящая. Каждый раз они готовы сожрать и преобразовать все, до чего дотянутся их жадные челюсти.

Игрок попался увлеченный, игровой бот лупил очередями, прорубая целые просеки в гуще жуков, пикирующих на маленький отряд. На этот раз они продвигались быстро, не застревая на начальных уровнях. Джеффри даже пришлось прибавить ходу, чтобы не отстать от группы, плюющейся лазерным огнем во все стороны. Он в основном отстреливал яйца, которые кибер-паразиты откладывали в огромных количествах. Заодно он отстреливал и тех, кто был занят этой самой откладкой.

Черт побери, им действительно попался стоящий игрок!

Джеффри даже слегка расслабился, и, как обычно, расплата наступила тут же. Игра не терпела тех, кто позволял себе отвлечься от главной миссии.

Огромный жук спикировал сверху прямо в центр группы. Десантники слаженно кинулись врассыпную, но игровой бот затормозил – то ли зацепился гусеницей за выбоину, то ли поймал какой-то баг. Жук сшиб его на излете, легкого бота пронесло пару метров кувырком, и жук кинулся за ним.

– Стоять!  
Сержант Калхун взревела как разъяренная тигрица, бросившись наперерез кибер-паразиту. Бластер в ее руках выплюнул раскаленную очередь, наискось прошившую жука. Но громадина только заскрежетала, и в этом звуке младшему сержанту Джеффри послышался визг сотни бензопил.

Он кинулся с места, даже не думая, что делает. Инстинкт бойца, прошедшего сотни вылазок, вел его вперед, подсказывая, что если он не сделает этого, то сержант Калхун погибнет. Только не под лапами жуков!

– Эй, жук!

Если сержант Калхун напоминала тигрицу, то в лице Джеффри жуку предстояло столкнуться как минимум с тираннозавром. Плазмомет в руках младшего сержанта дернулся, рявкнул хозяину под стать, и в задницу жцка врезался сгусток энергетических полей.

Секундой позже магнитная оболочка лопнула, и высвободившаяся энергия вгрызлась в бронированную тушу. Жук пронзительно заверещал и отпрянул. Джеффри выстрелил снова. Броня разломилась окончательно, жук дернулся и начал заваливаться набок.

Прямиком на Калхун, отчаянно тащившую игрового бота из-под падающей туши. Джеффри мельком увидел перекошенное неподдельным страхом лицо игрока на экране, и прыгнул на жука.

– Джеффри!

– Сержант, бегите!

Он налетел на кибер-паразита всем телом. Усиленная броня добавляла его собственному весу еще полсотни килограмм, и вся эта груда металла и ярости смела кибернетическую тварь одним ударом. Жук перекувыркнулся, неловко вскочил и душераздирающе заскрежетал.

– Бегите, сержант! – крикнул Джеффри. – Вам нужно успеть к башне!

– Придурок!

Отчаянный вопль сержанта растворился в диком гудении механических крыльев.

Жук налетел на Джефри, сбил с ног, вцепился и поволок, щелкая челюстями. Рядовой рычал и отбивался, изо всех сил лупя жука в брюхо бронированным коленом. Плазмострел отлетел в сторону, Джефри попытался достать его, но разъяренная многолапая туша, извергающая фонтаны зеленого топлива, в буквальном смысле пыталась раздавить его. 

Джеффри ударил кулаком под жвалы, поврежденный жук пошатнулся и на миг застыл. Этого хватило. Джеффри вцепился в сжавшие его лапы, сервоконтроллеры передали отчаянный сигнал на усилители брони, и младший сержант снова заревел, разгибая железную хватку. 

Ударив жука ногой, он оттолкнулся и буквально выскользнул из-под рассвирепевшего кибер-паразита. теперь он мог достать до плазмогана. Жук уже пришел в себя и с силой ударил перевернувшегося десантника заостренной ногой в спину. Джеффри взвыл, извернулся, чувствуя, как страшно скрежещет и лопается броня, – и выстрелил прямо в жучью морду.

Взрыв на несколько мгновений лишил его слуха и зрения. Все округ превратилось в клокочущую зелень, разлетающуюся и льющуюся сверху. Жук сдетонировал так, что Джеффри механически удивился, как он сам остался жив, не присоединившись к жучиному конфетти.

Впрочем, на долгое удивление времени не хватало. Он вскочил на ноги, сделал пару шагов и чуть не упал – поврежденная на спине гидравлика плохо передавала усилия, и броня сделалась в буквальном смысле неподъемной.

– Чтоб вас всех дихлофосом! – ругнулся Джеффри.

Медленно, словно инвалид, он двинулся туда, куда двигалась и вся группа. Игрока уже подняли, снова поставили в строй, и парень с энтузиазмом занялся истреблением насекомых.

– Так их!

Джеффри увлеченно потряс кулаком.

И пропустил нападение очередного жука. Кругом мельтешило столько тварей, что он приучился не реагировать на каждого, а заниматься только теми, которые действительно представляли угрозу. Их можно было опознать по манере движения, по тому как они закладывали охотничьи виражи...

Многое можно было разглядеть в хаотичных жучиных мельтешениях, но своего нападающего Джеффри позорно упустил.

Металлическая тварь ударила его в спину. Джеффри отчаянно попытался пробежать вперед, но ноги не слушались, и он упал. Торжествующий рев механизмов за спиной подсказал, что жук уже вознамерился отобедать.

Джеффри перевернулся на спину коротким рывком, прямо на ходу давя на гашетку и поливая округу плазменным дождем. Бронированная скотина присела, и выстрелы только слегка задели макушку панциря. Потом жук вильнул такой же бронированной жопой, а вернее дернулся всем телом, и длинные, сияющие зеленью хвосты громко щелкнули. Энергетическая плеть ударила Джеффри по рукам, выбивая плазмострел.

– Ах ты гадина!

Оружие взлетело в воздух, жук подпрыгнул и поймал ствол челюстями. Раздался грохот перерабатывающей установки. В одно мгновение проглотив уникальное оружие, жук содрогнулся, и его начало пучить, в буквальном смысле разламывая и перестраивая на ходу. Джеффри схватился за голову.

Теперь ему точно кранты!

Однако игровая фортуна на этот раз была благосклонна. Едва корпус жука окончательно разломился, обогатившись двумя установками залпового огня, как за спиной у Джеффри вспыхнул невыносимо яркий, но такой привычный и родной свет. Не то чтобы свет победы – до этого доходило редко – но свет надежды точно.

За спиной у него разгорался маяк. Окуляры жука расширились, вспыхнули таким же белым светом, и огромные зеленые крылья на жестком каркасе затрепетали. Мгновением позже жук сделал три шага вперед, и его лапы сжались на теле десантника.

Джеффри издал такой вопль, что заложило в ушах у него самого. Жук загудел, взмахи крыльев слились в сплошные полосы ядовито зелени, и кибер-паразит взлетел. Джеффри умудрился вывернуть шею, чтобы глянуть вниз – поверхность удалялась с чудовищной скоростью. Кругом сотни таких же жуков неслись вперед, толкаясь крыльями и хлеща хвостами. У всех в окулярах горело только одно желание – лететь к свету. К ослепительному, сияющему свету, сжигающему без остатка.

Жуки летели на губительный луч маяка.

– Отпусти! Отпусти урод!

Джеффри утроил усилия. Ему не хотелось сгореть в пламени установки. Игра-игрой, но мало приятного, когда ты испаряешься из своей брони молекула за молекулой! Один раз он уже побывал в такой ситуации и повторения ему очень не хотелось.

– Не-ет!

Джеффри заорал, ему самому тут же стало стыдно, и он вцепился в жука обеими руками, а затем рванул, разворачиваясь набок. Жук кувыркнулся, не выдержав веса, легшего на правое крыло, вошел в спираль и, бесполезно гудя двигателем, начал быстро снижаться.

Джеффри неистово ругался, теперь пытаясь подсчитать, как быстро они грянутся на плиты и размажутся по ним тонким слоем жучатины, приправленной человечиной. Кибер-паразит гудел и захлебывался кашлем движка, отчаянно пытался планировать, махал хвостом, и, в конце концов, Джеффри поймал себя на том, что орет "Давай еще, родной!" – неприличным образом поддерживая жука.

Разжать вцепившиеся лапы он все равно не мог, оставалось только надеяться, что жук или приземлится или хряпнется на спину, амортизировав удар.

Жук выдержал. Отчаянно скрипя и наполовину погасив подсветку, он спланировал до перекошенного пандуса лаборатории, рухнул на него боком и заскользил вниз. Джеффри возблагодарил конструктора бронедоспеха – костюм терся о пандус, искры сыпались во все стороны, но сам Джеффри оставался цел и невредим.

Они затормозили в самом низу. Жук немедленно зашевелился, приподнялся и поспешил в лабораторию, по-прежнему крепко прижимая к себе добычу. Джеффри уже даже не матерился, только периодически стучал кулаком по бронированному жучьему боку и мечтал, чтобы порождение адских экспериментов все-таки сдохло.

Жук пролез в разрушенные помещения, пробежал по коридорам, несколько раз поворачивая, и в результате они оказались... Джеффри понятия не имел, что это за место. В игровых локациях для десантников такого не было. Возможно, эта часть игры специально разрабатывалась на случай сиквела, если игрокам захочется побродить в разрушенных исследовательских комплексах, знакомясь с невероятными тварями еще ближе.

Обеспокоенно гудя, жук отпустил Джеффри. Десантник тут же перекатился по полу, давя пробирки и кюветы, стукнулся о перевернутый шкаф и вскочил. Жук, наоборот, плюхнулся всей тушей на пол, подобрал под себя лапы и обвился хвостами по периметру. Четыре зеленых лаза мигали, челюсти подрагивали. Жук тихо гудел и иногда поскрипывал.

– Вот гадость, – вслух сказал Джеффри, все еще медля.

Разум подсказывал, что нужно немедленно бежать, роняя на ходу оборудование, чтобы жуку было труднее пробираться через завалы. Любопытство подстегивало – подойди поближе, почему этот жук так странно себя ведет?

Инстинкт самосохранения проиграл со счетом ноль-один в пользу жажды приключений. Джеффри понимал, что выбраться сейчас из игры будет сложно – основная группа отступила, портал закрылся, и пока не появится очередной игрок, все запертые на мрачной зеленой планете были предоставлены сами себе.

Раньше он никогда не задумывался, что на свет маяка могут лететь не все жуки. Ведь кто-то из них наверняка шныряет в лабиринтах подземных ходов, кто-то просто мотается за пределами поля боя... А чем они занимаются?

Жук застрекотал и поднял хелицеры. Джеффри вздохнул и медленно пошел вперед, наступая на то, что еще не успел окончательно раздавить. Остановившись в полуметре от огромной твари, он осторожно вытянул руку. Кончики пальцев повисли в воздухе буквально в паре сантиметров от выпуклой брони. Жук вздрогнул, приподнимаясь, расстояние между ними исчезло. Ладонь Джеффри оказалась прижата к горячему металлу. Жук заворчал. Джеффри пару раз мигнул, стряхивая пот с ресниц. Только сейчас он понял, что все это время задерживал дыхание. Шумно выдохнув, он провел по броне, чувствуя, как под ней все гудит и непрерывно работает. Черт, этот жук все-таки был насекомым или машиной? А если помесью – то сколько в нем было от одного, а сколько от другого?

Джеффри почти бездумно водил ладонью, а гудение под его руками становилось все тише и равномернее. Жук слегка присел, вновь опускаясь на пол и пряча лапы. Потом его окуляры медленно начали гаснуть. Джеффри ухмыльнулся. Чего он не ждал, так это внезапно открывшегося в себе таланта усмирять жуков. То-то Калхун повеселится, когда узнает!

Впрочем, он не мог наглаживать кибер-паразита вечно. Едва он отнял руки, жук снова активировался. Джеффри ожидал, что насекомое впадет в ярость, но вместо этого жук вытащил хвост и легонько шлепнул Джеффри по стеклу шлема.

– Не сниму, даже не рассчитывай, – недовольно сказал десантник.

Жук снова шлепнул его, потом похлопал по плечам и груди, и хвосты заскользили еще дальше, извиваясь и ощупывая костюм. Джеффри не успел даже испугаться, как они добрались до прорехи на спине. 

Вот это было плохо!

Зеленая раздвоенная вилка хвоста проскользнула под броню ровно в месте разрыва и вкрадчиво потрогала голые ноги. Джеффри сердито засопел. Многие ребята не любили запихиваться в броню, предварительно напялив на себя трико – он прекрасно их понимал и точно так же предпочитал надевать костюм на голое тело. 

Подкладка их боевых костюмов была спроектирована умными людьми, поэтому прекрасно контактировала с кожей.

Хвосты дернулись и заскользили вверх, осторожно ощупывая моментально напрягшуюся спину. Джеффри почувствовал, как они добрались до лопаток, а потом неожиданно оба кончика легли точно справа и слева от позвоночника. Там, где между лопатками всегда напряжены мышцы и часто болит после трудного дня. Хвосты отвердели, нажимая, вдавливая мышцы, и Джеффри вздрогнул от неожиданно приятного, хотя и болезненного ощущения.

В команде у них не было медиков, поэтому оставалось только просить кого-то из парней пособить с затекшей напрочь шеей. Но свои парни – это свои парни, они как вцепятся, так хоть беги с воем почище, чем подбитый жук.

Удивительно, но его личный кибер-паразит оказался куда более толковым массажистом. Джеффри хмыкнул от неожиданного сравнения. Хвосты поднялись чуть выше и нажали на плечи, а потом и обвились вокруг шеи. Джеффри напрягся, однако жук продолжал равномерно мигать фасетчатыми окулярами, а хвосты скользили так аккуратно и надавливали на нужные места с такой точностью, что Джеффри вновь расслабился, не успев даже представить себе пару пугающих картин собственного удушения.

Он со вздохом поднял обе руки и положил на жучью броню чуть повыше глаз. Кибер-паразит довольно стрекотнул, вытянул хелицеры и ткнул ими в живот десантника. Там броня не поддавалась, жук обиженно зашипел и заскрипел.

– Нет, это совершенно лишнее, – пробормотал Джеффри, откровенно нежась под удивительным массажем.

Жук снова ткнулся, и из раскрытой пасти дохнуло теплом. Вернее, наверняка дохнуло – Джеффри видел, как эта топка озарилась красным мерцанием. Но сквозь броню он не чувствовал ничего.

– А будешь огнем плеваться, хвост оторву. Оба, – недовольно сказал он.

Видимо, прочувствовав его решительный настрой, жук частично отступился. Массаж спины продолжился, и Джеффри примирительно погладил обеими руками в крутой купол брони над окулярами жука. Потом подумал и прислонился шлемом. После напряжения битвы, сражения с гигантским паразитом и вообще всех треволнений, его наконец-то отпускало.

Если бы он был вне игры, то сейчас уже лежал бы дома в своей замечательной ванной, сделанной по индивидуальному заказу, учитывающему его габариты, и пил бы холодное пиво. Но за неимением того и другого жук-массажист тоже подходил.

Джеффри прикинул, что если жук не сойдет с ума и не вернется в боевой режим, с ним вполне возможно будет отсидеться до следующей вылазки парней сержанта Калхун. Это будет уже другой отряд, но ничего не помешает ему присоединиться к ним в разгар боя – игроки обычно не считают, сколько сопровождающих бегает вокруг них, тем более, что все это перемежается тысячами кишащих жуков.

Под "отсидеться" Джеффри видел не только возможность натурально пересидеть в лаборатории, но и даже отоспаться. Жук, похоже, разочаровался в ожидании ответных авансов и перестал настойчиво изучать чужой мышечный корсет. Хвосты неподвижно лежали под броней, и от них шло легкое, еле ощутимое тепло.

Джеффри зевнул и потянулся. Жук тут же сдал назад, при этом не двигая лапами, и хвосты потревоженно выскользнули наружу. Джеффри пожалел, что не может заклеить пробоину лейкопластырем.

– Давай спать, – сказа он жуку и постучал кулаком тому по лбу. – Ты будешь хорошим насекомым и станешь охранять мой покой. За это я обещаю поставить тебе какую- нибудь хитрую метку и не стрелять в тебя на следующей охоте. Если, конечно, ты не попытаешься меня сожрать.

Жук по-прежнему смотрел на него всеми окулярами и, разумеется, ничего не понимал. Джеффри вздохнул и сел прямо на пол. Прислонившись к жуку, он закрыл глаза. Трезво поразмыслив, он откинул слабо забрезжившую идею побега под покровом местной ночи. Все-таки без плазмострела он против жука вряд ли выстоит, тем более, что плазмострел вообще-то перекочевал именно к жуку. Не выдирать же из него оружие с воплями "Отдай, это мое!"

Глаза слипались, словно политые клеем. В броне было тепло, а под шлемом даже жарковато, но Джеффри не рискнул его снимать. Кто знает этих жуков, возьмет и запихнет хвост в ухо. Скачает всю нужную информацию, а потом сольется с человеком и породит новое суперсущество...

Господи, ужас какой лезет в голову.

Джеффри передернулся, и тут жук начал движение. Гладкий бок сдвинулся, опрокинулся, и Джеффри тоже опрокинулся вместе с ним. А потом его обхватили лапы, и он оказался прижат к жучьему брюху. Повертев головой, Джеффри пришел к выводу, что жук тоже отправился баиньки. А точнее, залег на бок, прихватив с собой человека. В таком положении работа механизмов в брюхе слышалась еще отчетливее, но при этом навевала некое спокойствие, даже умиротворение. Джеффри хмыкнул, оценив пафос пришедших ему в голову описаний, и окончательно провалился в сон.

Ему снилось множество жуков. Все они послушно сидели вокруг него, а он разговаривал с ними на странном, закодированном языке, больше похожим на череду тональных приказов. Он объяснял им, что на людей охотиться нельзя, что все это неправильно и ведет лишь к взаимному уничтожению. Нужна дипломатия, ассимиляция, погружение в сознание друг друга и полное понимание врага с превращением его в союзника...

Хрюкнув, он вырвался из сна и потряс головой. Жук мерно гудел рядом, ничего не происходило. Но странное ощущение из сна не покидало его. Как будто он побывал в голове кибер-паразита и что-то умудрился там понять.

Сонная одурь не отпускала, поэтому Джеффри скатился обратно в мир видений прежде, чем успел додумать мысль до конца.

На этот раз его ничто не тревожило.

Вероятно, он благополучно проспал бы до самого утра, если бы не одно обстоятельство.

Среди ночи Джеффри открыл глаза из-за простого и понятного желания, осложнявшегося двумя моментами. Первый – он спал в полной боевой броне. Второй – он спал в обнимку с гигантским кибернетическим жуком, который не только обхватил его всеми лапами, но еще и замотал хвостами. Светящаяся зеленая полоса проходила прямо через экран шлема. Джеффри вздохнул. Судя по хронометру, он спал всего четыре часа, а значит до следующей игры оставалось еще как минимум восемь. Столько времени он выдержать не мог.

Пошевелившись, Джеффри понял, что выскользнуть из жучиных объятий не удастся и придется применять грубую силу.

– Эй ты, предупреждаю, я сейчас начну выбираться.

Говорил он скорее сам для себя, чем для жука, но один из окуляров немедленно зажегся, и фасеточные датчики развернулись, уставившись точно на его шлем.

– Мне надо встать, – строго сказал Джеффри, усилием мускулов и гидравлики высвобождая одну руку. – Отойти надо, понимаешь? Пусти, жучара.

Скрежеща и попискивая в почти неслышимом частотном диапазоне, жук некоторое время размышлял или хорошо притворялся, что занимается именно этим, а потом разжал хватку. Джеффри откатился в сторону, едва не придавив торопливо убравшиеся хвосты, и поднялся.

– Не ходи за мной, – еще более строго сказал он.

Жук перевернулся на брюхо, подобрал лапы и поднялся. Сложенные крылья медленно расправились и налились зеленью. Окуляры включались один за другим.

– Вот тупица, – раздосадовано буркнул младший сержант. – Сиди на месте! Сидеть! Ну!

Жук застрекотал, и Джеффри поймал себя на ненормальности происходящего – он пытался отдавать команду огромному насекомому вирусного класса. С ума сойти можно.

Вздохнув, он направился в дальний угол. Жук неумолимо двинулся за ним.

Под хруст и гул механизмов огромного сопровождающего, Джеффри выбрал себе подходящее место и сова покосился на жука.

– Отвали, а? – с досадой попросил он.

Жук традиционно не ответил, но зажег последний четвертый окуляр и уставился на Джеффри во все датчики. Злобно ворча, Джеффри отвернулся и принялся расстегивать хитрую систему креплений, позволявших раздвинуть бронекостюм в определенном месте. Жук застрекотал, Джеффри показал ему кулак, и насекомое замолчало.

Потратив на манипуляции добрых полминуты десантник наконец-то высвободил самую оберегаемую часть тела, прикрыл глаза и расслабился. О-о, да, не стоило столько пить перед десантной вылазкой. Но кто ж знал, что она настолько затянется...

От прохладного прикосновения он едва не подпрыгнул. Был риск обоссать себе ботинки, но, к счастью, он уже почти закончил, и потому обошлось без эксцессов.

Если не читать таковым огромного жука инопланетно-технического происхождения, который пытался влезть своими щупальцами ему в штаны!

Проклятые хвосты явно предназначались не только для того, чтобы махать ими во все стороны. Этот наглый жук использовал их для усиленного осязательного изучения окружающего мира, в состав которого по несчастью входил и младший сержант Джеффри!

Он схватился за хвосты, и его тут же ударило током прямо сквозь бронекостюм.

– Ах ты падла! – завопил Джеффри.

Жук предсказуемо сохранил молчание, но хвосты никуда не убрались. Джеффри вытаращенными глазами смотрел себе между ног, где броня раскрывалась все шире, пока не разделилась окончательно. В этих костюмах можно было в том числе и сходить по-большому, что бы там не говорила Калхун про необходимость оставить все низменные желания до конца миссии.

Но не так же их использовать, штаны эти отделяемые!

Джеффри выругался. В лаборатории не хватало света, поэтому он видел все происходящее через поляризованный экран, дающий неестественную оранжевую подсветку, а сверху накладывалось свечение жучиного хвоста. Во всем этом безобразии его собственная кожа была совсем черной, и хвосты скользили по ней почти гипнотически. Они двигались синхронно, обвиваясь вокруг бедер, гладя подвижными кончиками напрягшиеся от страха мышцы, и вскоре точно так же двумя кончиками добрались и до густых волос.

– Нет уж хватит! – взвыл младший сержант.

Однако его попытки прекратить жучиное домогательство потерпели сокрушительно поражение, выразившееся в очередном ударе током, от которого у Джеффри лязгнули зубы и пошли круги перед глазами.

Он уперся в стену обеими руками и обессилено зашипел, предоставляя жуку возможность заниматься исследованиями. Хвосты щекотали, вкрадчиво поглаживали и даже пытались забраться внутрь, но быстро отступили, нарвавшись на почти истерическое сопротивление.

Методом проб и ошибок кибер-паразит остановился на том, что вызывало у человека самую бурную реакцию. Джеффри стонал, матерился, даже пал настолько низко, что умолял жука прекратить – но тот не отступался. Очень скоро Джеффри был вынужден признать, что его верная правая рука не может даже десятой доли того, на что способны подвижные светящиеся хвосты.

– Чтоб ты лопнул, скотина-а!

Последнее слово превратилось в короткий придушенный крик. Жук изумлено защелкал, отдернув один хвост, затем вернулся и осторожно потрогал результаты своей деятельности. Джеффри передернулся. После такой разрядки ему попросту были неприятны прикосновения. 

Хвосты расплелись и заскользили уже привычным маршрутом по спине. Джеффри опустил голову, понял, что бронекостюм ему уже не помогает, и медленно опустился на колени. Жук подвинулся еще ближе, и краем глаза Джеффри видел, как осторожно поднимается лапа и упирается в стену справа от него, а потом точно также и слева. Челюсти защелкали над головой, посыпались зеленые искры, и бумажный мусор с шорохом покатился по полу, разгоняемый ударами крыльев. Жук ликующе гудел.

– Нет, это плохой способ знакомства разных рас, – слабым голосом пробормотал Джеффри. – Эй, база, алло?

Он впервые включил устройство связи. Не рассчитывая, впрочем, на ответ. Просто ему надо было что-то делать, чтобы не свихнуться. Но неожиданно в динамиках затрещало.

– Джеффри! Идиот! Ты где пропадаешь?

Голос сержанта он узнал бы даже на смертном одре.

– Сержант! – обрадовано завопил Джеффри. – Я в порядке! Нахожусь в брошенных лабораториях с жуком!

– Что? Ты болен? Какие лаборатории? Какой жук? Джеффри, немедленно отвечай, ты не ранен?

– Все в порядке, сержант, – засмеялся десантник. Хвосты поглаживали его спину и медленно пробирались под шлем. – Я действительно в лабораториях, тут пусто, и только один долбанутый жук пытается вступить со мной в контакт.

– Он что, тебя жрет? – леденящим шепотом осведомилась сержант.

– Жрет... меня? Нет, конечно нет! Мы с ним типа как бы подружились. Он странный, и хотя сожрал мою пушку, но ведет себя как... ну не знаю, как собака, возможно.

– Джеффри, ты только держись там, – спокойно сказала Калхун. – Может, они тебя отравили, и у тебя галлюцинации. Мы заберем тебя оттуда, как только откроется портал. Ты только постарайся не умереть.

– Есть, мэм, – со вздохом ответил Джеффри, отключая передатчик.

Бесполезно. Ему не поверят. Наверное, поверили бы, если бы он верхом на жуке прилетел и еще медаль принес.

Хвост мягко пощекотал затылок и Джеффри вздрогнул. Вот черт! Столько времени сидеть в шлеме и забыть, что в него можно пролезть изнутри. 

Он отнял руки от стены, решительно запустил правую в собственные штаны и ухватил извивающиеся поток энергии. Жук зарокотал, но Джеффри неумолимо потянул, извлекая хвосты из-под брони.

Недолгое противостояние закончилось в пользу человека. Хвосты были с позором изгнаны, Джеффри торопливо подтянул сползшую часть костюма и принялся закреплять в положенном по инструкции состоянии. Броня скрежетала и лязгала, но постепенно приобретала надлежащий вид. Справившись с защелками окончательно, Джеффри перевернулся на спину, поскольку жук не спешил отодвигаться.

– Отвали, приятель, – он несильно ткнул в уже ставшее знакомым брюхо. – Подумаешь, достижение! Если бы у меня были такие хвосты, я б каждый вечер развлекался и фиг бы ты меня подловил.

Он понимал, что несет чушь, но молчать был не в силах. Тем более, что к словам жук, похоже, прислушивался. Во всяком случае, гудение стало чуть тише, и ослепительный блеск крыльев померк. Каркас мирно опустился по бокам. Джеффри отметил, что до пожирания его пушки жук использовал типичную базовую модель энерго-крыльев – они выходили потоками плазмы из сопел на спине. Теперь, видимо, конструкция сильно модернизировалась.

Жук сполз со стены, отступил и присел. Джеффри в свою очередь поднялся на ноги. Дурацкий сон вновь начал вертеться в голове, и Джеффри медленно, преодолевая инстинктивный страх, потянулся к ручной панели управления конфигурацией шлема. Набрав короткую команду, он открыл визор. Оранжевое стекло убралось под козырек, кругом сразу же стало полутемно. Только жук светился как новогодняя игрушка.

Зеленый хвост медленно качнулся перед лицом Джеффри. Потом осторожно обвился вокруг плеч и пощекотал кончиком небритую щеку.

– Вот тварюга, – с умилением сказал десантник. – А сержант говорила, что вы только жрать и умеете.

Жук отчетливо клацнул и снова пощекотал его, слегка щелкнув по уху.

– Наверное, сожрал что-то не то, – заключил Джеффри. – Видимо, мой плазмоган оказался лишком сильно на стороне добра, приятель.

Вторая зеленая полоса обвилась вокруг его талии, жук приподнялся, дернул хвостом, и Джеффри влетел в воздух с напугавшей его легкостью. От неожиданности он не успел даже охнуть.

Мгновение спустя он приземлился на широкую металлическую спину. Ноги бухнулись точно между сопел.  
– Ну поосторожнее! – недовольно завопил младший сержант.

Мир окончательно сошел с ума, и Джеффри был верен, что с этим жуком он подружится. Кибер-паразит вывернул хелицеры, обхватил его за бедра, надежно фиксируя на месте, и загрохотал двигателем, готовясь взлетать.

– Сержант не одобрит, – испуганно пробормотал Джеффри себе под нос.

Жук набрал нужные обороты, подал сигнал и взлетел. Потолки в лаборатории были высокие, но все-таки насекомое не рассчитало, и Джеффри немедленно стукнулся головой.

Злое рычание заставило жука немедленно опуститься, почти заскрести лапами по полу. Вздымая неимоверное количество мусора, жук попер на выход, то и дело задевая стены крыльями. Зеленые вспышки не прекращались ни на мгновение, и Джеффри уже собирался опустить визор обратно, когда жук наконец-то вырвался на свободу.

– Йиха-а!

Вопль лихого ковбоя сам собой родился в груди Джеффри, когда его многолапая лошадка взмыла вверх по крутой дуге. 

Огромное пустое игровое пространство поражало. А самое удивительное – что жук летел совсем не к главной башне и не к маяку. Он стремился в то место, где Джеффри никогда не бывал. 

Один из хвостов скользнул к нему под шлем и на сей раз действительно уперся в ухо, впрочем, не пытаясь пробраться дальше. Второй полез по привычному пути сквозь прореху на спине. Джеффри заелозил, но хвост неумолимо влез между ног и там закрутился. Чувствуя быстро нарастающее возбуждение, Джеффри дернулся, и в этот момент зудение в ухе, исходящее от хвоста, со щелчком превратилось...

Джеффри потрясенно замер, не обращая внимания на экзерсисы хвоста, выбравшего интимные развлечения.

"Мы летим, человек. Мы летим в наше место рождения, человек. Я должен, должен, мы должны познакомиться. Мы летим к королеве, человек".

Все-таки жуки были разумны.

Они разговаривали.

Джеффри был первым, кто узнал, что бывает, когда закрывается портал, и уходит Игрок.


End file.
